


Keep It Down

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Pan-Fandom Frottage Fest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lydia learns the real point of slumber parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/gifts).



> For the [prompt](http://bulletproof-fic.livejournal.com/14990.html?thread=426894#t426894) "slumber party keeping quiet" on [The Pan-Fandom Frotting Fest](http://bulletproof-fic.livejournal.com/14990.html). (Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/60123.html) and [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/72557.html).)

Allison's tickling the back of Lydia's knee with her foot. Lydia chokes on a giggle, bats at her, and whispers, " _Stop._ Slumber party, remember?"

They're on the floor of Lydia's bedroom in a pile of pillows. Normally, she'd prefer to set up cots or air mattresses, but Scott, Stiles, and Danny had all passed out on Lydia's bed before they could help her pull them out. If the choice is between lying on top of a bunch of zonked-out boys and sharing a comfortable comforter with Allison, well. It doesn't take keen analytical powers to pick the better scenario.

Also, Lydia just likes the way Allison smells. It's the mix of a fruity kind of product and sweat; Allison isn't the type of girl to sit around all day.

"I thought the point of slumber parties," Allison says quietly, creeping her leg up and up until she's brushing the edge of Lydia's short nightdress, "was that you didn't actually sleep."

She has a point. Allison's lying with her head by Lydia's feet so they can see each other comfortably while they talk. If they'd really wanted to sleep, going back-to-back would have been a lot more conducive to that end.

Still, Lydia says, "Maybe _you_ don't", and she chokes back another giggle as Allison's toes draw a pattern on her bare thigh. She's breaking out in goosebumps.

They both freeze as Stiles snorts loudly from the bed. Scott wriggles in place before settling. Danny, at least, seems like he's out like a light.

"Quiet," Allison whispers, eyes wide and innocent. "You're sharing a room with a werewolf. They can hear really, really well."

"It's _your_ fault, not–"

Lydia breaks off with a broken gasp. That's Allison's foot brushing...well, somewhere she doesn't usually have feet brushing. She goggles down at Allison, who bats her eyelashes.

"What?" she asks. "You've never fooled around at a sleepover before?"

"Only...oh, only when that was the point."

Allison slips her foot around a couple more times before sliding her whole body up a little. Lydia frowns until Allison taps her right leg; Lydia's lying on her side.

"Up," Allison says.

Lydia giggles a little - from nerves, not because she's being tickled - and lifts it. Allison slides between them, pushing her pussy firmly against Lydia's. The only reason Lydia's squeak doesn't make it past the two of them is because Allison covers Lydia's mouth with her hand.

"You don't want them to wake up, do you?"

After Lydia shakes her head hard enough to get her curls flopping, Allison grins and slips the top of Lydia's nightgown down. She starts rubbing her nipples as she moves her hips. Lydia bites on Allison's hands and arches up to meet her movements.

It's probably for the best that they can't talk. She'd probably say something embarrassing about the way Allison's hair looks in the darkness, about how she wants to see her watching Lydia, about how amazing the slide of their wet panties feels together. She wants Allison's deft fingers inside of her, she wants her kneading her ass and eating her out, she wants...

But this is really good, actually. Almost better because they're skin-to-skin, closer than they could really be in any other scenario, close enough that when Allison moves her hand away from Lydia's mouth, it's really easy to kiss and for Allison to swallow the little noises coming from Lydia's mouth. And vice versa: the closer they get, the more Allison's sighs get drawn out. There's also the little smacking noises their lips make, twice as loud in the quiet room, louder than the breathing on the bed to Lydia's ears.

God, she never wants it to stop.

But inevitably, it does. Allison comes first, jerking a couple of times and really slamming against Lydia. Lydia clings, and then, when Allison's done, squeezes her eyes and mouth shut and really works herself. Her hips are thumping against the pillow and the floor, and she's huffing moaning breaths, but Allison's return movements are nearly as loud.

Lydia arches back, lets go, and floats away for a minute.

When she floats back, Allison's laid them both down. But instead of going back to back or lying opposite, Allison's breasts are pressing into Lydia's back, and she has an arm slung around her stomach, keeping her close.

As Lydia hums contentedly and burrows against her pillow, eyelids heavy, she counts three separate snores from the bed. Best show on Earth, and they were out the entire time.

Their loss.


End file.
